<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pack Meets Venom by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891164">The Pack Meets Venom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship'>ceanandsbrielgam1927ship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Is So Done, M/M, Venom is a baddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick drabble on what I think would happen if Stiles was friends with Venom, and he and Eddie were rescuing him from hunters, and then they meet the pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski &amp; The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Eddie Brock, Venom &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pack Meets Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack was being held at gunpoint by hunters. It didn’t look good. They were tied to poles by ropes infused with wolfsbane and the bullets were werewolf-proof too. Stiles and Lydia were knocked out in the corner, and 3 hunters stood guard, one in front of them wielding a silver blade. Unexpectedly, a commotion came from outside and they heard screaming. All the wolves could see was blood flying a black shadow flashing by. A black, slimy arm shot out and another’s hunter’s screams could be heard. The pack paled, wondering what kind of creature could take out these hunters so easily. The other two on guard were snatched, blood flying against the wall. They found the source of the hunter’s demise. It came in the form of- an alien? It was a gigantic 8-foot tall alien, made up of black slime, razor-sharp teeth, and a long snake-like tongue. It smiled eerily, it’s blank white eyes flashing at the last man. Then he moved almost imperceptibly fast and ate the hunter’s head off, smiling after. The pack was stunned, frozen in fear that they’d be the next to have their heads eaten. A whimper caught Derek’s ears and he looked over at Stiles, who was slowly waking up. He was groggy, but sitting up, almost oblivious to the creature towering over him. He sat up, shaking Lydia awake too, and they stood, walking over to the pack. He cut Derek’s ropes off, Lydia and him making quick time on freeing the pack before a low rumble alerted them that the creature was still there. Stiles turned around for the first time, eyes widening as he saw it. Derek tried to push him behind him in a feeble attempt to protect the human. The creature’s smile widened, all of its jagged teeth on display. Stiles pushed him away, his hold breaking and the human running out to the creature. There was a burst of shouts from the pack, and they watched with bated breath as Stiles- jumped into its arms? The pack, sure he was going to be ripped apart, gasped as the creature’s arms came up and picked him up, hugging him tightly. It rumbled with laughter.</p>
<p> “Stiles.” The teen leaned back, smiling up at it as if it hadn’t just bitten someone’s head clean off their body. Stiles looked around at the destruction from his new vantage point and whistled. </p>
<p>“You made a mess, V.” The creature pouted- pouted at the small boy. </p>
<p>“Eddie wouldn’t get me tater tots.” The teen’s eyebrows rose.</p>
<p> “He’s being grumpy?” The monster nodded ruefully. </p>
<p>“Eddie has been insufferable since he lost track of our favorite human.” All of a sudden, some of the creature’s face melted, revealing half of a man’s face. </p>
<p>“Eddie!” He gave the man a smacking kiss and he blushed. Abruptly, Stiles’s face turned grim. </p>
<p>“You withheld tater tots? Poor Venom had to eat hunter guts! How am I going to explain that to the police?!” The man looked properly chastised, and amended, “I’ll take you to lunch when we get out of here.” </p>
<p>“Damn right!” Stiles said, but he was smiling. Derek shook his head at the teen. He had so many questions, but he’d start with, “Stiles, you mind introducing us to the nice man?” He looked back as if just remembering the pack was there. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson stood silently, mouths gaping open as if still processing that Stiles had made friends with an alien. Nothing surprised Derek anymore. </p>
<p>“Guys, this is the pack. Allison, Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and the sour one is Derek. Puppies, this is Venom and Eddie.” Eddie nodded, and after a glare at his other half, melted down into just himself, Venom growling from within him. Eddie waved at the group, and then Stiles made a sweeping motion with his arms. </p>
<p>“Well, are we all just gonna stare, or is someone gonna burn these bodies?” He asked, exasperated. After some grumbling, Scott mostly still in shock, they began to move, piling hunters up and dragging them out back. Eddie grabbed at Stiles’s waist pulled him in for a burning kiss. The men panted heavily, leaning their foreheads up against one another. Venom seeped out of his host, grumbling.</p>
<p> “If you two are going to insist on that I will be outside eating these ‘hunters’.” Stiles laughed heartily, Eddie rolling his eyes. And Derek- Derek just sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t be eaten next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>